Somnolence
by eoraptor
Summary: ONESHOT Follow-up to Blonde Moment: Kim is not the indomitable soul she seems, and Shego learns this the hard way.


" _ **Somnolence"**_

 _ **By Eoraptor**_

 _Boring but important Legal Stuff: Kim Possible and all related characters are copy write 2002-2007 Walt Disney Corporation. Kim Possible created by Mark McCorkle and Bob Schooley. (Thank them for their hard work by buying the DVD's, not downloading illegally!) The work contained herein is not-for-profit and solely for the enjoyment of the fans. No redistribution without the author's consent is allowed. This fic is voluntarily rated T for adultish themes._

* * *

"Help! Help!" the door to the Possible's bedroom burst open.

In it stood Shego, stark naked, with green eyes wide in a panic.

"erg…" James quickly averted his eyes from the young woman,

"What is it?" Anne looked up from her book, frowning concernedly, "and close the door, please…"

"Close the-?! Doc, Kimmie needs help!" Shego ranted, clenching her fists futility.

Anne rose from her comforter and swept around the foot of the bed she shared with her husband, "Explain then, instead of panicking."

The older woman felt a bit torn. She'd only known this mercurial young firebrand for a few months, but she certainly didn't know this side of her.

"She… She just started screaming… but she's asleep! And I can't wake her up!" Shego gritted her teeth, forcing the words out in place of demanding nebulous help.

"Here, put this on." Anne handed the slightly more buxom woman her house coat.

"W- why?! How will this help Bubblebutt?" Shego clawed the light robe on nonetheless.

"It won't, but I have two fourteen year old boys in this house. Modesty becomes." Anne tsked as she made her way down the hall towards her daughter's room, the room she more often shared with her girlfriend these days.

Opening the door, she was immediately confronted by short shouted screams coming from within. "You never bothered to ask why my daughter's bedroom was sound proofed? This is why."

The Doctor Possible sat down on the edge of the bed and took Kim's occasionally jerking hand. She lightly stroked it while making shushing noises quietly. Within a few minutes, the redhead calmed down and the screaming and yelping died away. Kim was still covered in a sheen of sweat, but seemed no longer to be so troubled.

"You also," Anne looked up irritably from the bed, towards Shego in the sloppily closed robe, "never seemed to question why we let a grown woman share our teenage daughter's bed, under our own roof."

It wasn't that Shego didn't like Anne… in a different world, she would probably be a trusted physician. But she was Kim's mother, and had a lot of influence over the Bubblebutt; and she didn't seem to appreciate the relationship between Kim and Shego. And the lack of approval pressed a button in her chest that the mercenary hadn't even known she'd had.

She sniffed indignantly at the question and shoved her hands into the pockets of the borrowed robe, meeting authority as she always had, head on. "I assumed it was because she's eighteen, a graduate, and can make her own decisions. Besides, like you said, the room is sound proofed…"

Anne was far too experienced in life to blush at the insinuation on what was going on in this room, but she did cast her eyes around a bit. After a moment she shook her head, "No. Though you're right, my authority over that part of her life is waning. Sheshona, we allow you to stay here with her because, despite my concerns about your life, you're good for her. If you hadn't noticed or been told, Ron was never allowed to… stay over… once the two of them started dating."

Looking around the room, the doctor sighed, shaking her head, "This, Shego, was a night terror. They happen to about six percent of children, decreasing to one percent of adults. Kimmie has had them ever since she started saving the world. There's not much that can be done for them. As you found, it's all but impossible to wake her up. All you can do is ride them out, and hope you don't get a black eye in the process. But, since this is the first time you've witnessed one…"

Standing up, she rested a confidential hand on Shego's shoulder, "Sheshona, she feels safe when you're here. And I presume when she sleeps over with you. This is the first terror she's had almost since you came to stay with us during that whole shampoo business. That's why we allow you to stay. You have some ability to give our daughter respite from something that troubles her deeply, that she never talks about, and that we can't treat."

Looking at the girl on the bed, who was still now and sleeping peacefully again, Shego shook her head. "A black eye you say."

"Yes, there were one or two incidents when she was younger when the, ah, police got involved because they thought James was beating me because of the bruises Kimmie gave me thashing about," the doctor confessed, looking on her daughter. "She was strong even then, and I may be a brain surgeon, but even I didn't know how to handle a screaming somnolent daughter at first."

Shego's childhood development degree was a bit rusty, but she was vaguely aware of what Anne was talking about now that she'd calmed down. Clearly, reading it in a text book and seeing it in person were wildly different. "I always kinda assumed that Kimmie put up the sound proofing herself because of her brothers…"

"Well, I'd be lying if I didn't admit that James and I did the same to our bedroom not long after because of the constant explosions, but no, it's because all we can do is let her scream it out. And since she isn't sleep walking or doing anything else dangerous, and usually doesn't remember them after…" Anne admitted as she looked at the walls and the rubber seal at the foot of the door.

"And speaking of her brothers," She eyed the mercenary pointedly, "You really need to have a robe. There's enough nudity on the internet without my boys receiving a full show should you have to come out of her room in an emergency again."

Shego scowled at the metaphorical dressing-down. "I sleep nude because my mean body temperature is 104. And even that is down from what it was before the whole 'shampoo thing'." She made air-quotes as she crossed her arms over her barely concealed chest, "But yeah, her brothers are weird enough without having them eye me anymore. Kimmie and I will, ah, talk about that; and whether or not I need a mouth guard and helmet."

"Sheshona," Anne frowned, "I know that you and I don't exactly see eye to eye about Kimmie, or family values, or lifestyle choices, or anything really but… thank you for being here for her."

"Look, Anne," Shego began, looking on the object of her affections: Then she grinned, "You're right, you and I don't agree on a lot, except her. She's mine now, and I won't let anything happen to her if I can stop it. Including night phantoms. So don't worry. If I have to sleep in body armor from now on, it's a small price to pay. Well it's actually a little over six grand, but you know what I mean."

Anne made a face and let herself out of her daughter's bedroom, sighing. Love was a strange thing.

* * *

 _This is indeed one of the promised follow-ons to "_ _ **A Blonde Moment**_ _." Enjoy, and Share, and Review please!_


End file.
